


Fair Game Week Snippets

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: AUs, Animals, Bird Qrow, But hates fishing, But no canon death, Clovers a dork who loves fishing, Cuddles, Dancing, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fluff, Hint of canon battle, I like animals, M/M, Qrow loves him for it, Sick Clover, Uncle Clover, a few dirty jokes, and a bird, and a kitten, atlas ball, domestic stuff, puns, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: These are gonna be short little snippet stories for Fair Games week!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 60





	1. Flirting/Semblances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to join in on Fair Game week so here we are! Day 1, flirting/semblances! Hope you enjoy!

“Clover if you say one more fish pun, I’m going to drown you.” Qrow complained from his place in the boat. 

Clover had invited him out for a day of fishing and to his, now mounting, regret he agreed. Curse those puppy dog eyes of his. Qrow had, of course, horrible luck only managing to catch a boot and his own jacket when the hook had gotten caught on it. His bright eyed companion however seemed to be doing just fine, the bucket behind him already half full of fish. He might not be so mad about it had the little shit not been rubbing salt in the wound with his gods damn fish puns.

“Aww come on one more? Please? Just one more and I won’t say another pun for the rest of the day, promise.” Clover begged him with those damn puppy dog eyes on full blast. 

Qrow groaned loudly but agreed, much to Clover's clear delight. The older huntsman chuckled at his boyfriends enthusiasm, gods why did he have to fall in love with such a dork? First the Dungeons and Dragons, now this. 

“Ok, ok I got one! What’s the best catch a fisherman can get?” Clover asked with a wide grin his teal eyes sparkling with joy.

Qrow snickered a bit at the Ace Ops expression, “I don’t know, what?”

“You.” the brunette said, his voice now low and his eyes holding a very different kind of spark.

Qrow felt his face heat up and he spluttered, “I-you! You can’t just! You! You can just go-go catch your damn fish.” 

Qrow turned away from his madly laughing lover, and he couldn’t help but feel just a little bit happy at the sound. It was one of his favorite things about Clover. His laughter was loud, bubbly, and it lit up a room with the pure joy it held. Qrows worst days could be washed away so quickly by hearing it, not that he would ever tell that to Clover. 

“Dick.” Qrow muttered before smiling at the feeling of lips on the back of his neck.

“You are what you eat.” Clover murmured, placing another kiss onto Qrows cheek before turning back to his fishing. 

Qrow squawked and punched Clover's shoulder, “Ass!”

“I repeat my previous statement.” 

“You!” Qrow was now fighting to keep from laughing himself. 

“Hey it got you laughing didn’t it?” Clover chuckled, nudging Qrows side with his elbow.

Qrow giggled and playfully pushed Clover away, “Shut up!”

Clover simply threw his arm around Qrows shoulders and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making Qrow laugh and push at his face. 

“Clover stop! You’re slobbering all over me!”

Clover did not infact stop, he only changed his target, now placing a big wet raspberry on Qrows neck. Qrow screeched and pushed harder at his boyfriends face, his laughter turning snorty when Clover squeezed his side.

“You snort? That’s adorable!” Clover gushed, squeezing Qrows side again.

Qrow jumped up to escape the ticklish sensation, but quickly lost his balance and fell out of the boat into the cold waters below. He floundered in the water for a moment before popping back up spluttering. He glared at Clover, who’s hand was covering his mouth to smother his laughter.

“Not. A. Word.” Qrow growled.

Clover burst out in loud boisterous laughter, his hands clutching his stomach and tears threatening to spill.

Qrow sunk a bit into the water blowing bubbles and waiting for Clover to get ahold of himself. The Ace Op eventually gathered himself enough to reach over and offer his hand to his drenched companion, his foot propped up on the edge of the boot.

“Need a hand?” he smirked.

Qrow rolled his eyes and took the hand, but when Clover was in his grasp he grinned and pulled with all his might. Clover yelped as he fell face first into the waters below, he came up spluttering and gasping. He turned his shocked and betrayed face to his now wheezing lover.

“You-you-you-jerk!” Clover laughed joining his boyfriend in his hysterics.

Qrow brushed a tear from his eye and playfully splashed Clover, “That’s what you get for laughing at me!”

Clover gasped dramatically, “You dare challenge me? I’ll have you know I was the splash champion 5 years in a row at summer camp!” 

With that the splash war began, Clover pushing wave after wave at Qrow and Qrow retaliated by grabbing the side of the boat and kicking up water with all his might. It was only brought to an end by Clover swallowing some of the sea water and nearly choking. 

“Let’s call this one a draw alright?” Qrow offered rubbing Clovers back.

“You’re just saying that cause you totally lost.” Clover said between breaths.

“I can and will destroy you Ebi.”

“Promises promises.”

Qrow chuckled and hauled himself back onto the boat, helping Clover up and patting his back. The two shared a look before bursting out in laughter, their hysterics knocking them right on their asses. They took a few minutes to calm themselves down, whenever one looked at the other their laughter only grew. 

“Ok-hehe-ok, I don’t think we’re gonna catch anything else today so let’s head back alright?” Clover said, being the first to catch his breath.

“I already got the best catch in the universe so I’m good.” Qrow purred, fluttering his eyelashes at Clover. 

Clover blushed and turned away to start up the motor as Qrow chuckled and sat back to enjoy the ride back to shore.


	2. Date/Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Fair Game week! Date/Domestic! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this mindless piece of fluff!

Qrow wasn’t having a particularly good day today. First his umbrella blew away and he got absolutely soaked, then he slipped and fell in the hallway thanks to the puddle his clothes made, then his cape got caught in a door jam and it tore, and now he was pretty sure he was getting sick. Yeah, today wasn’t a good day thus far and he couldn’t wait for it to be over. He just wanted to go home, take a shower, get into some nice warm, clean, dry clothes, and snuggle with Clover till he felt better. 

Just the thought of his lovely lucky charm brought a smile to his face. His husband was pretty great with his warm eyes and even warmer smile. Truthfully warm was the perfect word to describe Clover, everything about him was just warm, and the man was a literal space heater, the perfect cuddling temperature for cold rainy days like today.

“Clover you home?” Qrow called out upon entering their home. 

“In the kitchen! I’m making hot cocoa. Do you want some?” Clover called back, his voice as chiper as ever.

“Gods yes! Today has sucked!” Qrow began pulling his still sopping wet shoes and socks off, “Could you grab me a towel? I don’t want to drip all over the floor!”

“How are you wet? Didn’t you have an umbrella?” Qrow could hear Clover as he shuffled about before popping his head around the corner to look at Qrow, “Oh. I’ll uh I’ll get you that towel.”

“Heh, yeah like I said today sucked.” Qrow chuckled, though it lacked any humor.

Clover came back shortly and threw the towel at Qrows head, Qrow caught it and began toweling off as best he could. When he felt dry enough he moved to his and Clovers bedroom and shucked off the rest of his clothes. After a nice hot shower he was dressed in his (wonderfully dry and cozy) pajamas and feeling much better. He walked into the kitchen expecting to find Clover but it was empty.

“Clover? Babe? Where are you?” 

Clover's voice rang out from a few rooms over, “In the living room! I have a surprise for you!”

Now what could his lovely husband have planned for him? It was probably something over the top and unendingly sweet, Clover was always so quick to go out of his way to cheer up Qrow when he was upset. Qrow wasn’t as over the top about it but he was always quick with a hug and a shoulder to cry on when Clover was feeling down. It was a lovely system they had.

“Ya know, I should have expected this.” Qrow said upon entering the living room.

Before him lay a sea of blankets and pillows some of which were precariously perched on chairs and other pieces of furniture throughout the room. Qrow chuckled and carefully stepped over to his husband who was snuggled into a fluffy blanket with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands and a wide grin on his face.

“Do you like it? It’s pretty cold out there and with you getting soaked to the bone like that, I just thought you might enjoy a little….extra comfort.” Clover scooted over a bit and lifted his arm, inviting Qrow into his little cocoon of warmth. An invitation Qrow took with gusto.

Qrow snuggled into Clovers side with a happy hum. This was the perfect way to alleviate his sour mood, everyone should get a Clover to cuddle, just not this Clover, this Clover was his. Clover snickered and handed Qrow a mug of cocoa who took a generous sip, savoring the warmth that spread through him.

“It’s great Cloves, I love it. Heh, just how did I manage to luck out with such a sweetheart?” Qrow chuckled at his own joke.

“I don’t know, guess you just charmed me.” Clover retorted lightly nudging Qrow.

They giggled at their shared joke, one that was only funny to them, even all these years later. 

“This isn’t the only surprise though! I’ve got one more!” Clover beamed pulling out his scroll and, after a few swipes and taps, pulled up a movie and connected it to the tv. “Thought you might like to watch a movie and unwind, what do you say?” 

Qrow nuzzled Clover's shoulder and grinned, “I say let’s get this party started.”

For the next few hours they sat in each other's embrace, laughing and poking fun at the corny movie Clover had picked. At some point they had moved so that the back of Clover's head rested on Qrows stomach with Qrow leaning back on a nest of pillows and blankets. It was wonderful and ith each laugh from Clover, each touch and each look, Qrow felt his heart grow lighter. His previous poor mood was all but eradicated, replaced instead by the bright and warm being that was Clover Ebi-Branwen. How was it that even all these years later Clover still took his breath away, still made his heart pound and his head spin. This man that had arrested him upon their first meeting had now cuff himself to his heart. 

Oh.

Oh hell no he did not just think something that cheesy and lame. Maybe Clover was a bad influence, he was the cheesy one, not Qrow. 

“By the brothers what are you doing to me?” Qrow muttered to himself.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Clover said with a start, clearly having been just on the cusp of sleep.

“Nothing Clover, go back to sleep.” Qrow soothed, carding his hand through Clover hair. 

Clover hummed contently, “Mhm, ok.” 

Qrow huffed out a quiet laugh and pressed a kiss to Clovers hair, petting his fingers up and down Clovers arm. He sat there, no longer watching the movie but watching the man in his arms. Watching Clover breath, his face one of complete peace and serenity, he was angelic when he slept. Qrow had spent more than one night just watching him breath, placing his head on Clover's chest to listen to his heartbeat, making sure that Clover was really there, that he was really real and not some messed up figment of his imagination. So many times he had lost people, people he loved, people who just got unlucky in a fight with him around, if anything like that ever happened to Clover then-

No.

Stop that. 

That wasn’t going to happen.

Not now and not ever, he wasn’t going to let it. Qrow would protect Clover with his life and Clover could handle himself in a fight. It would be alright, he didn’t have to worry. Qrow took a deep breath, the smell of pine and cinnamon filling his senses. He placed a soft kiss on Clover's forehead and settled in to watch the rest of the movie before joining his husband in a nap, his dreams filled with warmth and the scent of pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I'll be writing something short and sweet like this each day for Fair Game week! But don't worry I'll be back to my usual fluff soon enough!


	3. Family/Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 3 of Fair Game week! Family/Weapons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the family stuff!!

He opened the door to find her sitting there, crying.

“Ruby? Hey kid what’s wrong?” Clover asked, his brow furrowed, a hand partly reached out towards the young girl. It was...abnormal to see her so upset. Ruby was always to chipper, always filled to the brim with energy and optimism. Yet, here she was, crying her eyes out on the floor of an empty room.

Ruby turned away from Clover quickly and began furiously scrubbing at her eyes trying to will the tears away, “I’m fine. I just need a minute, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it ok?”

Clover took a hesitant step forward, trying not to startle or further upset the girl, “Ruby, you are clearly not fine. Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to get someone?”

“NO!” Ruby’s shout made Clover take a step back, his hands raised in a non-confrontational manner. 

“Ok” Clover said softly crouching down to her level, “Ok, I won’t get anyone. But do you want to talk about it? Might make ya feel better.” 

Ruby finally turned to him, her big silver eyes were puffy and red, her nose was running and her bottom lip was trembling up a storm. He sat down cross legged on the floor and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He said nothing, waiting for her to speak first. 

But she didn’t speak. Instead she burst out into fresh tears and practically flung herself into his chest, sobbing and sniffling into his shirt. Clover was taken aback but began rubbing up and down her back, muttering reassurances to her. Slowly but surely, Ruby’s tears slowed and her sobs died out, turning into hiccups and whimpers.

“Ya feeling better kiddo?” Clover asked, still rubbing up and down her back. Ruby sniffled a bit, but nodded, still not saying a word. “Good, now you wanna talk about it?” 

Ruby pulled herself up and wiped her eyes, “I just, it’s just a lot ya know? Salem, the Relics, the Maidens, Beacon, Ozpin, all of it. It’s just so much and I don’t want to seem weak, but I can’t do it. I’m not really sure I’m cut out for this anymore.”

“Hey don’t say that kind of thing! You’re not weak just because you get emotional. You’re so young and you’re dealing with a lot. It’s normal to feel like this, but don’t sell yourself short, you’re strong, you’re clever, you’re one of the strongest kids I’ve ever met.” Clover spoke with a strong resolve, “Honestly I don't think I could have gotten as far as you have at your age. Only 17 and you’re a huntress dealing with what could be the end of the world. Crying is honestly the best thing you could do to deal with this. But you don’t have to be alone during this. You have your team, JNR, Oscar, Qrow, James, me and the other Ace Ops, you’re not alone Ruby.”

Ruby began tearing up again, but Clover was pretty sure these were happy tears, especially since she was smiling. He gave her a warm smile in return and jostled her lightly, earning a small giggle. 

“So, you feel better now?” he asked, rubbing small circles into her shoulder.

“Yeah I do, thanks Uncle Clover. I’m gonna go find Yang or Uncle Qrow. I think I need to talk to them.” with that she blasted out of the room in a flurry of rose petals, leaving a stunned Clover in her wake.

Did she just? 

Clover quickly took out his scroll and tapped on Qrows icon practically buzzing with joy.

“Qrow! Ruby just called me Uncle Clover!” Clover cried as soon as Qrow picked up.

“Wait what?” Qrow asked, clearly startled “She called you Uncle Clover? That’s great!”

“Yeah! Isn’t it?” Clover hesitated after a sudden thought crossed his mind, “Is that ok with you? I mean we’ve only been dating a few months. I don’t want you to feel rushed or anything.” 

Qrow chuckled, “Cloves, I’m really happy about this. I don’t feel rushed, but I can tell her not to call you that if you’re not ok with it.”

“No no! I’m really happy and excited about this! Just don’t want to overstep anything. After all I know I’m gonna replace you pretty quickly as the favorite uncle.” Clover felt his heart swell at the bark of laughter that followed his words.

“Fat chance Cloves! I’m the favorite uncle, always have been, always will be!” Qrow quipped back, and Clover could practically see the grin on Qrows face.

“Uncle Qrow!” came a sudden cry from the scroll, he heard the device clatter to the floor before the call cut off. 

Clover pulled the scroll away with a chuckle shaking his head, looks like Ruby found her other uncle. He felt a grin form on his face at the thought, other uncle, he was Ruby’s other uncle now, it was a pretty great thought in all honesty. Clover got up from the floor and dusted himself off, still grinning. He looked at his scroll and began texting Qrow.

“You wanna celebrate later? Dinner? Maybe a movie?”

Qrows reply came a few seconds later.

“Sur Latr haslp Rubu Attak”

Taking a moment to decipher the text (Sure later help Ruby attack) he shook his head with a snicker and walked calmly to his boyfriend and Their niece. Maybe this counted as Ruby giving him her blessing to be with Qrow, heh, now he just needed Yangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this didn't have a ton of actual Fair Game but I hope you still enjoyed!!


	4. Birds/Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 4 of Fair Game week! Birds/Soulmates! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this! I actually wrote this to be part of my Fluffy Moments series, but it just worked so well with this prompt so I posted it here!

Clover liked to consider himself a pretty relaxed person, he didn’t get angry or upset easily. But right now, he was kinda freaking out. He had just been walking down the hallway on his way to a meeting with the general when he felt a sudden weight on his head. As he looked up, he saw a red eyed crow settling into his hair. 

“Uhhh, hey there little buddy. What are you doing here?” Clover asked confused.

“Caw!” was his response. 

“I don’t know what I was expecting but ok!” the Ace Ops said clearly unsure on how to proceed. 

Stepping with a nervous bounce in his step Clover walked to the Generals office. Upon reaching the office Clover had very nearly forgotten all about the crow on his head. The illusion was only broken when General Ironwood took one look at him and immediately snorted into his hand, covering his mouth as giggles threatened to pour through.

“You-hihi-you have something in your hahahahahair! Hahahaha!” General Ironwood burst out clutching his stomach as the laughter won over his self control.

“I am aware sir. Do you have any ideas on how to make it leave?” Clover asked, a bit embarrassed.

The General didn’t answer immediately, too busy laughing, each time he looked at Clover the laughter started anew. Clover stood there awkwardly, waiting for his boss to get a hold of himself as the bird shuffled slightly in his hair.

“Buddy,” Clover whispered to the crow “I need you to please get out of my hair. And I mean that literally.”

“Caw! Caw!”

The Ace Op sighed and stood at attention as General Ironwood wiped at his eyes still giggling slightly.

“My apologies Clover, I just-I just have some rather...interesting stories about crows.” Ironwood chuckled before continuing, “Now, to business.”

As the meeting continued the bird never left Clover hair, only moved occasionally and let out soft little caws, like it was snoring in it’s sleep. Clover smiled slightly, this may be super weird but well, this little bird was adorable. He was eventually released from the Generals office and as he strode out the crow stirred and let out a sharp, almost confused sounding, chirp.

“Good morning little buddy. Looks like you slept through the whole meeting. Well you didn’t miss much, just some mission updates, a few wall breaches I’ll be over seeing, boring stuff like that.” Clover probably should have found it weird that he was talking to a bird but, he didn’t. It was actually kinda nice, the bird was a good listener.

The crow had begun gently pecking at his hair, messing around with it and playing with the strands. Clover let out a quiet laugh and reached up to pet the little creature, something it really seemed to like. It let out a little chirp and ruffled it feathers, settling further into Clovers hair. The brunette smiled and continued to pet his new feathered friend as he walked down the hall.

“And that is how I got myself and my entire family banned from the Anima fair for the foreseeable future. Oh hi Mr.Ebi.” came the voice of a certain farm wizard boy from a bit ahead of the Ace Op.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Clover?” the brunette said lightly smiling.

“Probably. So why is Qrow on your head?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

The odd phrasing gave Clover pause, “You mean why do I have A crow on my head right?” 

“No I-” Oscar was cut off by a loud caw from the bird as it flapped its wings and flew to Oscar's shoulder.

Clover would have been happier had the crow not begun pecking at Oscar's face. He was about to rush to the kids aid but stopped as he began giggling.

“Ok, ok, I won’t say anything! I’m sorry!” Clover was now even more confused.

The little black bird let out another softer caw and, literally, nodded its head. Oscar stroked the birds back, grinning when it cooed and nuzzled his face. 

“Aww who’s a pretty bird.” Oscar chuckled, petting down the crows back.

Clover stepped forward cautiously, “So do you know this bird, or do animals just magically love you?”

The crow gave Oscar's face a final nuzzle before fluttering up to Clover's shoulder, letting out a coo and lightly bonked Clover's cheek.

Oscar exchanged a look with Ruby and Jaune, “He’s....an old friend. Let’s leave it at that.”

Clover chuckled at the bird, “What does that even mean?”

“Don’t worry about it Clover!” Ruby chirped a wide grin on her face, “It’ll all make sense soon!”

Jaune placed a hand on each of his companions shoulders, “Well, we had better get going. Huntsmen stuff, ya know? See ya later Clover!” 

The other two shouted their goodbyes over their shoulders as the blonde ushered them away, leaving poor Clover confused and somewhat disoriented. He took a look at his new feathered friend and smiled, scratching the top of it-his, head.

“You are a weird bird, but you’re cute so I’ll deal with it.” as the words left his mouth another bird popped into his mind and he laughed, “Just like my Qrow.”

The bird cocked it head to the side and hopped a bit on his shoulder, “Oh, I don’t think you know him. He’s Qrow with a Q, not a C. He’s a great guy, smart, funny, loyal, pretty, and I heard him laugh for the first time yesterday! It was so cute! All bubbly and happy, he actually snorted! It was amazing!”

As Clover continued to gush about Qrow, the bird on his shoulder had sat down and was just looking at him. The Ace Ops continued to talk about his Qrow for a few minutes before he took notice of his little friends odd stillness.

“Didn’t mean to prattle on like that little buddy. He’s just so amazing ya know?” Clover finished with a wistful sigh.

The crow suddenly flapped its wings and took off down the hall. Clover was stunned for a moment before he took off after it. He didn’t know why, but something in him told him to follow the bird. As he rounded the corner, the sight before him made him skid to a halt. Just a few feet ahead of him was a madly blushing Qrow. Clovers mind stalled, where had he come from? Where was the bird? Why was he blushing?

“Uh, hey Qrow. You didn’t happen to see a little crow around here did you? Ya know the bird version, not the...you version.” Clover said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Qrows blush only seemed to burn brighter as he let out a small whine and buried his face in his hands. The dark haired man seemed to mutter something but Clover didn’t hear.

“What was that Qrow?”

Qrows head lifted slightly from his hands and mumbled a bit louder, “I was the bird version.”

Clover's mind stalled again, “....what.”

The older huntsman's voice grew louder and his face burned brighter, “I can turn into a bird Clover. I was the bird.”

“...WHAT?” Clover shouted with a half laugh.

Qrow groaned and put his back against a wall, sliding down and lightly banging the back of his head against the wall. 

“I was the-”

“No I got that part, I want to know how you do that.” Clover asked, plopping down next to his companion.

Qrow seemed surprised but shook his head with a small laugh, “It’s-uh-it’s magic. Ozpin's magic specifically.”

Clover was beaming now, “That is so cool!”

“Ya think so?” Qrow laughed, his face far less red.

“Oh heck yeah! You can turn into a bird! I mean yeah turning into a crow is a little on the nose, but still!” 

Qrow snorted and pushed Clover's shoulder, “The type of bird was my choice. I thought it made sense! I was 19, give me a break!”

Clover laughed and pushed Qrow back, “Ya know I can’t decide what’s cuter, the image of a 19 year old you flopping around as a bird for the first time, or the fact that you snore even in bird form.”

“I do not snore!” Qrow protested, smacking Clover's shoulder.

Clover rubbed his arm with a grin still laughing, “You do! I know you do! I’ve heard you, remember? When you fell asleep on the transport a few days ago?” 

Qrow crossed his arms with a pout and turned away from Clover. The Ace Op wrapped an arm around Qrow and pulled him into a tight one armed hug. The older huntsmans swatted at Clover’s chest with a laugh, but didn’t pull away.

Clover chuckled and began absentmindedly rubbing up and down Qrows arm, “So, bird.”

“Yeah,” Qrow sighed, “bird.”

“Can I see you do it?” Clover asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice and failing epicly. 

Qrow chuckled and got up, “Alright, just try not to make a mess when I blow your mind.”

Clover was practically bouncing where he sat as he stared at Qrow, the anticipation growing with every second. He watched in awe as Qrow ran down the hall, did a backflip, changed in mid air, gracefully righted himself, and landed delicately on Clover's head. The Ace Op reached up and patted his, now much fluffier, companions head. 

“Ya know, I think you’re cuter like this.” he said with a grin.

Qrow squawked and buried his beak into Clover hair rapidly nuzzling it, making Clover laugh heartily. Qrow eventually stopped his playful assault and settled down, sitting down in his new fluffy nest. Clovers giggled and stood up from the floor scratching gently under Qrows chin. Qrow cooed and leaned into the scritches.

“Ok maybe you’re not cuter in this form, but you are seriously adorable.” Clover grinned.

Qrow rolled his head exaggeratedly and flapped his wings, clearly he loved the compliment. 

“Wait is this why you keep trying to give me shiny things?”

Qrow squawked and resumed his previous nuzzling, making Clover laugh once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I really enjoyed writing this! Clover and BirdQrow is one of my favorite things to write!


	5. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fair Game week day 5 Hurt/Comfort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for sick fics, but i have no idea how to write sick people. Enjoy!

Clover was sick, there was no getting around it or avoiding. His head and body were aching something awful, even his eyes felt sore and despite the heat his body was giving off he felt far too cold. It was horrible and he knew he needed to call out from work. He would be a detriment in the field like this, so with a heavy heart he called up James and told him the situation. James, as always, was more than understanding and told to take as much time as he needed. Gods he needed a glass of water, but he didn’t want to move, he felt too weak.

“Hey Cloves you ready to go?” his boyfriend's call as he entered his home would usually be quite welcome, but today his headache was protesting it rather violently. So he simply groaned and cuddled down into his way to hot, but not hot enough blankets.

“Hey lucky charm are you even-woah, you look like shit.” Ah Qrow, he had such a way with words.

“Mmph.” he wasn’t much better apparently. 

Qrows cool hand was a welcome presence on his overheated forehead and he leaned into the touch with a content sigh. When the hand was eventually retracted he let out a small whine. The older huntsman let out a soft chuckle at the protest, “Hush up Cloves. I’m gonna get you something to drink alright? You gotta stay hydrated.”

Clover wasn’t about to protest being taken care of by his boyfriend so he said nothing. The fact that noise hurt him had absolutely nothing to do with it. As Qrow puttered about in his kitchen he couldn’t help but reflect a bit on his current state, despite wanting to help it a great deal. He wanted sleep, not reflection. Ugh. 

He never really got sick, he probably had his semblance to thank for that. After all, not getting sick was pretty lucky, right? Though the universe seemed to like to mess with him at least a little, because when he got sick, he got SICK. A bed ridden for days, unable to go into public, barely able to make calls, kind of sick. It was a curse, a weird, horrible, torturous curse. 

“I’m back,” Qrow said upon entering the room, a glass of water in one hand and two small white pills in the other, “drink this, and take these. They’ll make you feel better.”

Clover sipped the water, not wanting to drink too much and risk making a mess. He took the pills as well, probably some tylenol or something like that. 

“I’m gonna make something for you to eat,” Qrow said, cutting off his yet to be voice protests with a raised hand, “It’s gonna be something light, like soup. Can’t have you puking on the carpet now can we?” Qrow winked at him. The bastard. That being said, I’m gonna get you a bucket too.”

“Oh ha ha. Very funny.” his voice was hoarse and it hurt his throat. Maybe he shouldn’t talk anymore. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea, talking made his throat hurt more and he was in enough pain as it was.

“He can speak! It’s a miracle!” Qrows words, while jubilant, were considerately quiet. Ok, maybe he wasn’t a total bastard.

The laugh that left his mouth turned into a cough quickly and violently. Qrow was quickly at his side, rubbing and patting his back. Shooting Qrow a weak but grateful smile he flopped back onto his pillows and groaned.

“I hate this.” He whined, and Qrow seemed to find this statement amusing and laughed into his hand.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere!” gods he hated seeing Qrow leave, but he loved watching him go. Settling into the bed he could feel himself drifting off into blissful slumber, one that he hoped would not lead to those weird fever dreams. 

“Don’t go falling asleep yet, Cloves. I gotta take your temperature. Open up.” Qrow was back, yay.

“Buy me dinner first.” another chuckle from Qrow lightened his spirits, though physically he still felt horrid. He did open his mouth though and the thermometer was placed gently under his tongue. It felt weird and he didn’t like it. 

He hummed happily when Qrow began running his hands through his hair, the cooling touch and the gentle massaging of his scalp relaxing his aching body if only a little. Just as he was starting to get marginally comfortable, a small beep brought him back to his senses and the thermometer was taken out of his mouth. 

Qrow gave a low whistle and returned to weaving his cool hand through his hair , “101 fahrenheit. Definitely a fever, I’ll check it again in a few hours to see if there's any difference alright?” 

“Keep petting my hair like that and I’ll do whatever you want.” he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. 

Qrow gently scratched at his scalp, and Clover could feel him shift in the bed and curl up next to him. It felt nice, maybe because he was a sucker for head scratches, maybe because he liked the idea of not being alone while sick for once, or maybe it was because Qrow was a really good cuddler.

“When did you become an expert on takin care of sick people?” Clover murmured, cuddling further into Qrows chest.

“Cloves I have 2 nieces who helped raise and a brother who catches colds like you catch fish. I’ve got more than enough experience to help you through this.” Qrow's voice was just above a whisper and Clover barely heard it as he drifted further towards sleep. 

“I love you.” He muttered into Qrows chest just before sleep overtook him.

“Heh, love you too lucky charm.” Qrow replied, though it went unheard by the sleeping Clover on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! ❤️


	6. Atlas ball/Mantle battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 6 of Fair Game week! Atlas ball/Mantle battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm actually really proud of this one. Like, I really really like how it came out. So I hope you all enjoy it too!

It had been a whirlwind of a few weeks, missions, beating back Salem, Tyrian, getting the General back to his senses, Ozpin coming back, Robyn being elected as councilwoman, and a million other things. It felt like Qrow had barely had a chance to breathe. But he was glad for the work, it kept his mind off things. Things named Clover in particular, the Ace Op had made a miraculous recovery after...what happened. He was lucky to be alive the doctors had said, heh, if only they knew how right they were. 

When the dust had settled Robyn wasted no time in moving to repair and upgrade Mantle and it’s defenses. She was also fighting hard for improved work conditions for the faunus in the mines, that woman was gonna make a turn Atlas on its head that's for sure. But morale was lower than ever, not surprising really, homes, families, had been decimated thanks to Salem's forces. So Jimmy had called for something to try and lift the people spirits, Weiss had been a little too quick to suggest a ball. But after some deliberation, the idea was deemed a pretty good one. Thus an Atlas ball was to be held, but with one difference, the doors would be open to all. Everyone and anyone from all walks of life were allowed to attend. It would definitely be a shindig for the ages that’s for sure. 

Qrow had gotten a bit of help from the girl with his get up, it wasn’t anything fancy, that wasn’t his style. No, he wore a simple black tux with a dark red tie, his hair was slicked back and his trademark cape hung, clean for once, around his shoulders, the holes and tears had been stitched up so it looked like new. His rings glinted in the light, Ruby had forced him to clean them too and he wasn’t about to say no to her puppy dog eyes. Blake had done mis makeup, despite his many MANY protests but he had to admit, he looked damn fine. Black winged eyeliner, black to red faded eyeshadow and mascara. He had grown impatient after that so some foundation and very light blush were added and he was done. He was sure to break some hearts at the ball, at least that's what Yang had said. 

Qrow wasn’t going to the ball though, parties like that weren’t really his thing if he could avoid it. No, he had gotten all dressed up for a very different reason. For a very different someone. Clover was still in the hospital, he was awake and able to move around freely, but the docs wanted him to stay for just a bit longer. It was purely a precautionary measure, and since Clover could only walk for a few minutes at most before he had to go back the wheel chair, Clover had agreed. With a bit of encouragement from Qrow and the others that is. Clover was a stubborn son of a bitch that was for sure. But he needed rest, and Qrow had promised to visit him every single day till he was given the all clear. It was a promise he had yet to break, and tonight was no exception. Sure he had to cut a deal with the doctors and nurses to let him in after visiting hours, but after telling them why they had agreed. So here he was, dressed to the nines, walking down the sterile hospital hallway, a bouquet of roses and clovers in his hand, heading to Clover's private room. 

Qrow took a deep breath upon reaching his destination and knocked on the door. A moment passed before he heard Clovers “Come in.” through the door. Upon entering the room Qrow wasn’t at all surprised to find Clover sitting in his wheelchair by the window. He looked contemplative, sad almost, it was an expression that looked out of place on the Ace Ops usually grinning face. Well Qrow was just gonna have to do something about that now wasn’t he?

“What’s wrong lucky charm? Not happy to see me?” Qrow smirked as he deftly closed the door behind him.

Clover gasped and turned to full face Qrow, the way his entire face lit up upon seeing him made Qrow heart flutter and his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies. 

“Qrow! You’re here! And whoa,” Clover let out a low whistle as he eyed Qrow up and down clearly liking what he saw, “you clean up nice feather head.”

“Yeah well, the kids wouldn’t let me leave the academy without playing a little dress up.” Qrow slowly turned in a circle letting Clover see his whole get up, “You like it?” 

“Qrow I love it. But, why and how are you here? It’s way after visiting hours and the ball is in full swing, shouldn’t you be there?” Clovers question, while he tried to sound jovial, was clearly laced with disappointment. Qrow wasn’t about to let that stand.

Qrow crossed the room and knelt down next to Clover “I could be there sure, but you know me. Big parties aren’t my thing, and honestly, I’d rather be here.” he placed his hand utop Clovers and gently squeezed earning a small, but genuine, smile.

“I don’t want to keep you from having fun though. I’m sure you’d have a way better time messing with the upper crust then you would with boring old me.” Clover turned his hand to grasp Qrows, his eyes clearly telling him to stay despite what his lips said. 

“Nah, I like your company much better. Here, these are for you.” Qrow handed the bouquet to a grinning Clover who accepted it eagerly.

“These are beautiful Qrow, thank you! I know just where to put them!” Clover pulled his hand from Qrows grasp, he already missed the warmth of contact, and wheeled himself over to the small table next to his bed. A vase with mostly dead flowers sat there, Clover quickly put the new flowers in and threw the old ones in the trash bin next to the table. 

“Glad you like them, now, I have a very important question to ask you.” Qrow lowered his voice in a way that he hoped sounded serious.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Clovers face turned hard, welp maybe the serious voice worked a little too well. Heh, made for a better surprise.

“Would you like to dance, Mr.Ebi?” Qrow savored the looks that passed over Clovers face, surprise, joy, confusion, joy again, and finally acceptance. 

“Qrow you know I would love to, but I’m afraid I won’t be a very good partner.” Clover took his hand regardless, allowing himself to be pulled up from his chair by Qrow.

“You can stand can’t you?” Qrow teased shooting Clover a cocky grin, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got you and I promise, I won’t let you fall.” Qrow said the last part in a whisper, placing his forehead on Clovers and looked into those beautiful teal eyes. Those eyes held tears in them, tears that Qrow kissed softly away before turning to his scroll and playing a soft slow song for them. 

And so, they danced. Or rather, swayed together in one spot, holding each other close and drinking in each other's presence. The world outside was dead to them as they swayed. For right now there was only them, only this moment, only the warm body pressed against theirs, swaying and humming along to the song. A moment they would be sure to cherish for the rest of their lives, come what may, they would always have this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed have a wonderful day!❤️❤️


	7. Au/Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final day of Fair Game week! AU/Free day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, todays the day. It's the last day of Fair Game week. I really hope you enjoyed these little snippet short things! I had a blast writing these! Thank you for reading them! I hope to do something like this again and be on the lookout for future fluffy stuff on my Fluffy Moments series!

It had only been a week, and he already had a new love on his arm.

“Clover I told you no more pets.” Qrow sighed upon walking into the house and seeing his husband with a black kitten in his arms.

“Yeah I know, but...look at his little face!” Clover walked up to Qrow and held the little black ball of fluff to his face. 

Qrow gently pushed the creature away from his face, “Is this one of those kittens that Jimmy's cat had?” 

“Yeah! Isn’t she just the cutest? I know we already have Soot and Pickles but...please? I love her!” Clover pushed the kitten into Qrows arms with a pleading look and pout on his face.

Qrow shot his husband a warning look and placed the kitten on the ground, “a dog and a bird are enough. We don’t need a kitten.” 

Clover simply picked the kitten back up and placed it in Qrows arms once more.

“Clover no. I don’t want the cat.” he put the cat down again.

His husband placed it back in his arms. 

“Cloves no.” but Qrow could feel his resolve crack just a bit as he looked into the little fluff balls big blue eyes. He shook his head and put it back down. Only to have it placed right back in his hands. 

“Cloves yes.” the bastard knew. Of course he did, Qrow always had a soft spot for animals, especially baby animals. Curse his weakness for adorableness.

“Clover, I-we can’t keep the cat! We don’t have anything to care for it with! What if Pickles doesn't like her? What if she tries to eat Soot?” Qrow held onto the kitten as he spoke. 

“We can train her not to hurt the bird, if we need help taking care of her we can ask James, and do you really think Pickles could hurt her? That dog wouldn’t hurt a fly! Come on! I can already see you falling in love with her!” Clover did, unfortunately, have a point. Qrow hated when he did that.

Qrow sighed and looked down at the kitten in his hands, it was pretty damn adorable. Those big blue eyes seemed to look directly into his soul, and it was unbelievably soft, and very tiny.

“Meep!” and just like that the little kitten had melted Qrows heart.

“Awwww! Ugh. Fine, we can keep the cat.” Qrow gently scratched behind the kitten's ear, making the little thing purr and nuzzle into his hand. 

“Yes! Thank you! This is gonna be awesome!” Clover kissed Qrow soundly on the mouth before rocketing off to do gods knows what.

Qrow shook his head with a good natured chuckle and held the kitten up to his face, “You have just been adopted by the world's biggest goofball and a bird. How does that make you feel?” 

The kitten placed its two front paws on his nose with a little meep, and Qrow let out a sound like a deflating balloon. He really did have a weakness for adorable stuff didn’t he? If the collection of stuffed animals in their guest room had anything to say about, then yes he did. Of course those were for bird naps, so it was a bit different...probably.

“What should we call you? Soot is taken, Blacky is to obvious, Midnight is over used. What to do. What to do.” Qrow wondered and he meandered to the couch. Plopping down he placed the kitten safely on his chest, it immediately trotted up just below the left side of his chin and curled up. Qrow grinned and pulled out his scroll, snapping a quick selfie that he sent to Ruby, Yang, and James with a “Look what Clover brought home today. You have some explaining to do Ironwood.”

Settling back onto the couch he absentmindedly pet the kittens back as it happily purred against him. The sound of clacking paws on the floor stole Qrows attention, looks like Pickles decided to greet him at last. The large pit bull snuffled at Qrows hand before hopping up on the couch and giving his face a lick, and settling his head on Qrows belly. The dog looked curiously at the ball of fluff on Qrows collar.

“Hey boy. This is your new little sister. Meet.....” Qrow trailed off, still unsure of a name.

“Meep!” the kitten said, gazing curiously at the beast before him.

“This is Meep.” Qrow chuckled, scratching a single finger under the newly named Meeps chin. 

“Boof.” 

“Glad you like it buddy.” the black haired man used his other hand to pet his dog's head.

“Awww!” and a click, came from Qrows left, looks like his husband was back, and with Soot on his shoulder.

“Now little bird, how could you have a cuddle session without me?” Clover said with a grin.

“Shut up and get over here ya big oaf.” Qrow chuckled, lifting his arm so that he could wrap it around Clovers shoulders once he sat.

Clover settled into Qrows embrace with a sigh as the crow on his shoulder hopped down to settle onto his belly. Clover chuckled and pet a finger down the bird's back, turning his head he kissed his favorite bird's cheek and cuddled further into his chest.

Qrow smiled, “If you bring another animal into this house I’ll rip out your teeth, boil them, and make you drink the teeth juice.”

Clover smiled right back “Try it and I’ll tickle you till you cry.” 

Gods this man did not play fair. Qrow couldn’t love him more for it. So there they sat, cuddled up with their fur babies, happy, safe, and content beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I also hope you have a wonderful rest of your day and stay safe out there!❤️❤️❤️


End file.
